Patética
by MiitzukoO-chan
Summary: Por que ella buscaba al hombre perfecto, aquel principe que le cumpliera todos sus caprichos y expectativas. Pero descubrió que los principes a veces se convierten en sapos.


**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, todo es de Meyer. Lo he repetido tantas veces, que creo que se ha convertido en mi frase del día.

**Recomendación musical:** Pathetica de Panda.

**Editando fics, el songfic esta prohibido. Lo he intentado mejorar, ya saben, comas, puntos, acento, mayúsculas, etc.**

* * *

Te pavoneas, caminando por la abarrotada calle de Rochester, Nueva York. Puedes sentir las miradas de envidia que te lanzan en la calle, aunque también hay miradas lujuriosas de algunos chicos que pasan cerca de ti. Esta orgullosa de ti misma, y sabes que tus padres también los están. Te consideran un regalo de los Dioses, y tú no puedes más que sonreír cuando escuchas de tu perfecta belleza.

Tu eres una princesa, lo has escuchado infinidad de veces. Pero, en todos los cuentos de hadas que has leído, en los que te han contado, siempre aparece un príncipe, para salvar a la princesa con un beso mágico, y así ser felices por toda la vida .Pero ¿Dónde está aquel príncipe que llevas esperando desde que escuchaste el adjetivo princesa junto con tu nombre?

0-0-0

Te encuentras, sentada en el porche de tu casa. Desde hace rato tu madre se ha cansado de gritarte para que entres y no cojas un resfriado, pero no le hiciste caso. Te quedaste ahí, para pensar en tu futuro, mientras observabas el cielo estrellado, pero ¿Qué futuro podías pensar? ya lo tenias planeado todo. Una casa grande, niños rubios corriendo por el jardín, y tu hermoso príncipe besándote después de un día de trabajo. Sí, esa era tu definición de un futuro perfecto.

0-0-0

_Vanidosa._ Es una palabra que muchos usarían para describirte, pero tú prefieres llamarte orgullosa, si orgullosa, porque estas orgullosa de lo que eres, de lo que tienes. Pero claro, muchos no lo entienden. Pero tú lo sabes y con eso basta. Ellos simplemente están celosos, porque no pueden tener lo que tú posees,y aspirara a ser lo que tu eres.

_Frívola._ También gustan de llamarte así, solo por el hecho de mostrarte siempre digna, y saber darte a respetar. Por no ser igual que ellos, y por que no pierdes tu tiempo con las mismas cosas que ellos tu querías ser alguien digna del apellido Hale, y rebajandote a su nivel nunca lo seras.

_0-0-0_

Los días pasan lentamente, o al menos así te parece a ti, la paciencia, no es específicamente tu fuerte. Todos los días, las mismas preguntas, las mismas dudas te asaltan, ¿Cuándo llegara aquel príncipe que llevas esperando desde hace tiempo? Lanzas un suspiro de frustración, y escuchas a tu madre llamarte. Te levantas del sillón en el que estas y te diriges a la cocina, donde se encuentra tu madre.

-Rose- sonríe-que bueno que llegaste, necesito que le lleves el almuerzo a tu padre.

-De acuerdo-contestas con desgano, no te gusta llevarle la contraria a tu madre.

-Rose querida-te mira directamente a los ojos, eso no te da buena espina- ¿Te molestaría llevarte aquel hermoso vestido blanco, que te compre hace poco?

La miras extrañada, ¿Para qué demonios quiere que te lleves ese vestido, si solo le vas a llevar el almuerzo a tu padre? Asientes lentamente, aunque no entiendes nada, subes a tu cuarto por ese vestido. Realmente tu madre es extraña.

Por fin llegas a donde trabaja tu padre. Y entonces lo ves. Ibas tan encimada en tus pensamientos, que al chocar de frente con el, te has quedado embelesada viéndole directamente a los ojos y entonces todas tus dudas se disipan. _Lo has encontrado. _Es alto, rubio, de unos hermosos ojos azules, es realmente guapo, el candidato perfecto para alguien como tu.

-Rose- grita tu padre, mientras pasa sus brazos por tus hombros- veo que ya haz conocido al hijo de mi jefe, Ryoce, esta es mi hija Rosalie.

-Mucho gusto-dice mientras toma tu mano y la besa. Sin duda es perfecto para ti -Soy Ryoce King.

-El gusto es mío- dices recordando todas esas mullidas clases que tus padres te obligaron a tomar, y por las que les agradeces en ese mismo momento.

_Por fin la princesa ha encontrado a su príncipe._

0-0-0

Una rosa. Otra. Y así sucesivamente te van llegando a la puerta de tu casa. Cada día es un rosa que él te manda, intentando conquistarte. Todos los días sales de tu casa oliendo a rosas. Tu cuarto está adornado por ellas, de diferentes colores, tamaños y cantidades, pero aun así todas perfectas, como tú, como él. Sin duda la espera valió la pena, todas aquellas tarde en las que sentabas en la ventana, a esperar, el momento en que tu querido príncipe apareciera, ahora te parecen tan lejanas .Rebozas alegría por cada poro de tu piel, las personas ahora te ven como una persona diferente, más llena de vida, pero eso es porque al fin has logrado alcanzar tus sueños, estabas a punto de tocar el cielo con la punta de tus dedos. Pero cuantas cosas pueden cambiar en una sola noche.

Te diriges a casa de Vera, para verla a ella y al pequeño Henry. Es una de las pocas amigas que tienes, que te conocen de verdad, y que no te juzgan por tu apariencia. Al tocar el timbre de su casa, escuchas los pasos apresurados de Vera, y cuando te abre la puerta, la vez ahí parada tan sonriente como siempre, llevando al pequeño Henry en brazos. Este al verte, empieza a reírse y estira sus manitas hacia ti. Te sientes feliz, en ese momento te imaginas, que el que te pide que lo cargues es un pequeño niño rubio, tu hijo. Accedes a sus deseos y lo acunas entre tus brazos. Como deseas que el día de tu boda se acerque, porque sí, Ryoce ya te había pedido matrimonio, a pesar de llevar tan poco tiempo de conocerse.

0-0-0

Ya es tarde. Te has entretenido tanto con el pequeño Henry, que las horas se han pasando volando. El frio te cala los huesos. Ajustas bien tu suéter, mientras el aire mece tu cabello. No es hora de que andes en la calle y lo sabes bien, pero simplemente se te olvido la hora que era, y has salido tarde. La calle es iluminada por unos faros que amenazan con fundirse, empiezas a temblar de frio y distingues unas sombras que se encuentran recargadas en unos de los faros. Piensas en llamar a tu padre, pero, por favor, estas a unas cuadras de tu casa. Aceleras el paso, siempre con la cabeza en alto, es algo que has aprendido, nunca te muestres débil cuando estás sola. Cuando te vas acercando distingues una figura de cabellos rubios, el miedo es remplazado por el alivio, al menos no hay nada de que temer.

No sabes que pasó, en un segundo te encontrabas aliviada, caminando hacia tu prometido, y al otro, todo se salió de control. Sientes las manos de aquellos seres despreciables recorrer tu cuerpo, y por más que gritas y pides ayuda, nadie te escucha. ¿Porqué Ryoce te hace esto? No lo entiendes, el era tu príncipe, ¿Porqué le divierte verte sufrir? Sueltas un chillido, y tu manos intentan golpear al sujeto que se encuentra encima de ti, eso solo los divierte más, puedes escuchar sus carcajadas, les divierte verte sufrir. Las lágrimas recorren ferozmente tus mejillas, y por más que intentas zafarte, sabes que no lo lograras, ¿Por qué?, porque eres débil, en un impulso tuyo por quitarlo de encima de ti, le escupes a la cara. Rápidamente te arrepientes cuando sientes su mano impactar contra tu mejilla, y lo sientes tomar de tu cabello, para alzar tu cabeza y estrellarla contra el pavimento.

-Eres una puta-te dice al oído -siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás- sus palabras te duelen, ¿Dondé quedo aquel hermoso príncipe, que dijo que iba a cumplir todos tus caprichos, ahí tienes la respuesta.

Nunca existió, era una mentira, todo en él lo era, nunca fue un príncipe, siempre fue un pobre sapo, que se salió con la suya, que te envolvió con hermosas palabras y que te endulzo el cerebro. Y ahí estás tú, pagando las consecuencias por tu estupidez.

Todo se ha acabado, tus sueños, tus ilusiones, todo, se ha ido, y ahí estás tú, aguardando la muerte en la calle, tirada como una muñeca, de la que se deshicieron cuando se aburrieron de jugar con ella. El frio era incluso peor que el de ayer, ya ni siquiera te preocupabas, por cubrir tu cuerpo, mancillado, con la poca ropa que tenías, pero para ti todo eso no existe, todo tu ser se fue junto con tu dignidad, solamente respiras, para pagar tus pecados, o al menos eso piensas tú. Pero aun no entiendes, ¿Qué pecados has cometido? Siempre fuiste una hija perfecta, que les trajo felicidad a tus padres, siempre les obedeciste. Nunca fuiste grosera con ellos, ¿Por qué el destino te hizo esta mala jugada?

Logras ver a un ángel, o al menos así lo identificas tú. Después de un rato, te das cuenta de que es el Dr. Cullen. Nunca te han gustado, por más que intentas rehuir de sus manos, no lo logras, ya que no te quedan fuerzas para seguir. Dejas que te guie, hacia donde el vaya, tal vez, y solo tal vez, el te llevara al cielo, porque ahorita que lo miras bien, el es lo más cercano a una ángel, sí, al ver su rostro ya no hay dudas, el cielo te está esperando, lo sabías, nunca fuiste mala como para merecer ir al infierno, y este ángel te lo está demostrando.

_Que equivocada estabas_.

* * *

Rosalie, es un personaje que simplemente me encanta. Su fortaleza, sus agallas, la forma en que se preocupa por su familia, en fin, todo. Simplemente no entiendo como hay personas que pueden odiarla. Vamos, que no todos van amar a Bella y besar sus pies. Todos tenemos diferentes formas de ser.

_¿¿Reviews??_


End file.
